Apuestas
by OlivierCash
Summary: Sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento, pero el saber algo, no te prepara para ello y a Shion le estaba costando mucho asumirlo. Manigoldo/Shion


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Era como la quinta vez que lo revisaba, y por quinta vez, todo parecía correcto. Pero no, debía haber algún error, algún detalle que se le pasó por alto y había dado como resultado algo que parecía correcto, mas, sin duda, no lo era.

—¿Lo admites ya?—preguntó su compañero de ojos morados y cabello azul, que se encontraba sentado en frente suyo, divido entre la diversión por lo que había logrado y el aburrimiento porque no lo admitiera.

—¡No!—exclamó el rubio, decidido a encontrar dónde estaba la trampa en todo eso.

—Lo has revisado veinte veces, admítelo de una jodida vez.

No, no pensaba admitirlo tan fácilmente, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su compañero era capaz de hacerle trampas. El problema radicaba en que fue incapaz de descubrir cómo lo había hecho. Porque pensar que se las apañó para hacerle trampas era mil veces más lógico que admitir que le había ganado, así, sin más. Y si tenía que revisarlo todo otras veinte veces, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, todo con tal de no admitir su derrota ante este imbécil.

—¡Shion!—se quejó el de pelo azul, ya harto de que el otro no admitiera su victoria—¡Asúmelo de una vez, hostias!

Suspiró, Manigoldo tenía razón, tenía que asumirlo como la persona adulta y responsable que pretendía ser. Manigoldo le había ganado limpiamente y no pasaba nada, incluso ese zoquete podía llegar a tener suerte y ese día le había tocado.

—¡No puede ser!

Su madurez se fue por el desagüe y de nuevo, volvió a comprobarlo todo, para volver a notar que le habían ganado limpiamente.

Poco a poco, eso de jugar al ajedrez se había vuelto una costumbre entre esos dos, todo empezó a raíz de una de su riñas habituales. Por lo que en vez de resolverlo con las manos, por eso de que ya estaban cansados de las broncas de Sage, decidieron jugar una partida de ajedrez. Partida que por supuesto, Shion gano, al igual que todas las demás, provocando un pique tremendo por parte de Manigoldo.

Mas, ese día, tras meses jugando al ajedrez, Manigoldo había ganado y Shion, no se lo podía creer. Por eso de que Manigoldo era malísimo jugando, si, había mejorado, pero jamás se habría imaginado que tanto.

—Lo es Shion, así que deja de lloriquear y asume las consecuencias de la apuesta que hicimos—recordó Manigoldo sonriente, demasiado sonriente para el gusto de Shion.

Tras una semana de partidas perdidas, Manigoldo se picó y retó a Shion, apostando una cosa que en su momento Shion ignoró, puesto que no veía a Manigoldo capaz de ganarle. Y en ese momento, se sentía como un autentico estúpido que por prepotente, había metido la pata atravesando el fondo.

Por lo menos esa estupidez le había enseñado que el orgullo podía provocar que uno la cagara. Podía intentar colarsela a Manigoldo y librarse, pero, siendo Manigoldo como era y sus ganas de joderle la existencia, dudaba que funcionara.

Así que con resignación, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía Manigoldo, quien también se levantó, quedándose el uno frente al otro, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Shion y demasiado lejos para el de Manigoldo.

—Lo estas disfrutando, ¿verdad?—comentó Shion.

—Nada comparado con lo que lo disfrutaré en menos de un minuto—Manigoldo sonrió más que el gato de Cheshire.

—Ni se te ocurra meter lengua—advirtió el rubio.

Manigoldo se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba prometer cosas que tenía pensado incumplir. A Shion le costó un poco dar el paso y plantarle el beso, el pobre estaba inquieto, todo lo contrario a Manigoldo, quien se encontraba ansioso. El pobre rubio solo juntó sus labios con los del de pelo azul, en un acto muy dulce, así que menos mal que estaba Manigoldo para profundizar el beso, agarrando a Shion por la nuca y como el rubio se había imaginado, el de ojos morados metió lengua, todo lo que pudo para ser más concretos.

Lo peor del beso para Shion, fue que le gustó, mucho, cuando debería haberle dado cosa, como asco, por ejemplo. En cambio, estuvo muy bien, tanto que al separarse notó como las piernas le temblaban y tenía ganas de más.

—Ha sido horrible—se quejó, rojo como un tomate—. Y has metido lengua cuando te he pedido que no lo hicieras.

—Me gusta meter cosas en lugares oscuros—aseguró Manigoldo tan feliz y Shion prefirió abstenerse de preguntar, pero Manigoldo era demasiado bocazas como para quedarse en ese nivel—. Que sepas que cuando te sonrojas estas adorable— el resultado de eso, fue que Shion se sonrojó aun más si cabe, pero intentó hacer como si nada—. Oye, ahora que hemos acabado con esta apuesta, ¿qué te parece si hacemos otra?

El rubio rodó los ojos, miedo le daba. Eso si, había un detalle importante, no se había percatado de que seguían bastante juntos, demasiado, siendo que habían finalizado el beso. Le dio igual, la cercanía de Manigoldo se le hacía en cierta manera, agradable.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Si te gano me dejarás meterte algo que no es la lengua en un lugar que no es tu boca.

Esa noche una taberna de Rodorio estaba muy animada, se encontraba repleta de gente, tanta, que era imposible caminar por el lugar sin tener que apartar a alguien. Un joven de pelo azul revuelto estaba bebiendo solo, apoyado en la barra e intercambiando algunas palabras con la tabernera. De pronto, escuchó a su espalda una gran cantidad de quejidos, alguien se estaba haciendo paso de una manera poco cortes.

—Cuando, después de unos meses, por fin me estaba acostumbrado a beber solo, vas y te dignas a aparecer—dijo Kardia a su compañero de juergas.

El de ojos morados por fin llegó hasta la barra, haciéndose sitio apartando a los que la estaba ocupando sin ninguna compasión.

—Deme algo que me haga volver a casa rodado—pidió a la tabernera, luego, miró a Kardia—. Digamos que estuve ocupado en otros asuntos.

—Por lo que he oído, esos asuntos fueron que te la pasabas jugando al ajedrez con Sage—comentó Kardia, si se había enterado por eso, era porque su querido Degel le había comentado con sorpresa que Manigoldo y Sage se pasaban las noches jugando al ajedrez—. ¿Qué querías conseguir?—preguntó, conocía muy bien a Manigoldo—. Porque no creo que ese juego haya despertado en ti pasión de la noche a la mañana.

Manigoldo no respondió en el acto, primero, pagó a la tabernera la bebida a la que luego le dio un trago. La cara le dolía horrores, no tardaría en salirle un moratón, aunque con la patada que le había regalado Shion, casi podía agradecer que no le hubiera partido nada.

—Hice una apuesta con Shion, pero el pequeño cabrón es muy bueno jugando al ajedrez y no le ganaba ni una, así que me puse remolón con Sage para que me enseñara a jugar bien—explicó, haciendo alguna que otra mueca rara por el dolor.

Menos mal que Kardia estaba se emborrachaba con una facilidad pasmosa y no estaba demasiado atento, aunque a decir verdad, para esas cosas, su amigo no era para nada perceptivo.

—¿Qué apostaseis?—preguntó—. Espero que fuera algo en plan: Si gano, podre hacer cualquier depravación sexual que se me pase por la cabeza—dijo, imitando de una manera muy divertida la voz de Manigoldo, luego, dio otro trago a su bebido.

—No fue eso—admitió Manigoldo, un poco avergonzado.

—¿Felación?—Manigoldo volvió a negar, más avergonzado esta vez—¿Un beso?—su amigo no dijo nada—¡Un beso!—exclamó Kardia entre carcajadas, se rió tanto que se le escapó alguna que otra lagrimilla—¿Has estado dos meses sin pisar una taberna por conseguir un beso de Shion?.

Manigoldo se puso rojo de la vergüenza, de verdad que le costaba admitir eso, el problema radicaba en que era totalmente cierto y el que Kardia no paraba de reírse no le servía de ayuda.

—Si.

—¡Pues si que te gusta el rubito!


End file.
